


Familiarity

by TimelessWriting



Series: Oofuri Rarepair Week [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Oofuri Rarepair Week 2015, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/TimelessWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyfriends trying to find out why each other aren't in bed at 2 in the morining.</p>
<p>Day 3 of Oofuri Rarepair Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Oofuri rareship week. I'm really having fun with this! And I finally have an excuse to write my guilty pleasure-SuyaMihaHana. Hope you like!

When Mihashi woke up, it was to the face of Suyama. It was sort of therapeutic in a way, watching the slight movement of his boyfriend's lips as he breathed. It soon became apparent however, that the warmth he had gotten accustomed to having against his back was missing.

Wiggling around under the arm that was draped across his stomach, Mihashi adjusted himself so that he could check for sure that Hanai wasn't lying by his side.

He wasn't, but the door leading out of the bedroom had light shining out from under it. Mihashi glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed, and squinted at the bright lights that read 1:45. It was too early to be up, much less out of bed. Maybe he should go see if anything was wrong?

He gently grabbed Suyama's arm and nudged it off his body, slipping out of bed and sliding on his slippers. He was careful not to make noise and wake up Suyama as he cracked open the door just enough squeeze through and investigate where his other boyfriend was.

Padding down the hall, he checked every room he passed by until only the kitchen was left. When he peeked in, the first thing he saw was Hanai sitting at the table with a mug of what looked like warm milk. He was staring off into space, but seemed to come back down to Earth once Mihashi pushed the door open all the way and stepped inside the room.

“Hey,” Hanai greeted, taking a sip of his drink. He followed Mihashi with his gaze as the pitcher proceeded to take a seat at the table. “What are you doing up? It's late, and you have morning practice tomorrow.”

“You weren't there!” Mihashi defended, pouting and earning a chuckle from Hanai. “I was worried!”

“Sorry to cause you trouble, Ren. I had a nightmare,” He smiled reassuringly, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear as he downed the rest of his milk.

“If you had a nightmare, why didn't you tell us then? We're your boyfriends. We're supposed to be here to help you with these things,” came a voice from the doorway, and both of the room's occupants looked up in surprise to see Suyama standing there half-asleep with his arms crossed.

Everything was silent for a moment before Mihashi stumbled over a sound of agreement.

“We're here for you!” He declared, voice firm and determined. Suyama nodded, stepping up to stand next to where Mihashi sat.

“Ren... Shoji...” Hanai murmured, eyes wide. The edge of his lips quirked up into a smile and he said with more conviction, “Thank you. I couldn't ask for better people to spend the rest of my life with. Now,” He stood up to place his mug in the sink before moving over to where his boyfriends stood and placing chaste kisses on their cheeks. “How about we head back to bed? I'm starting to feel a little drowsy.”

A lazy grin spread across Suyama's face and he clapped a hand on Hanai's shoulder as he yawned. “Now that's the best idea I've heard in a long time. How about you, Ren? You coming back to bed?”

Mihashi nodded frantically, scrambling out of his chair to where Suyama and Hanai already stood by the kitchen doorway waiting for him so that they could head back to the bedroom. Back to the bedroom where Mihashi would lay curled up between them, Suyama on the left and Hanai on the right. Back to the bedroom where they would end up snoring together in a sort of polygamous sandwich.

* * *

 

When Mihashi woke up, it was to the face of Suyama and the familiar press of Hanai's chest against his back. He smiled, not wanting to get up yet and instead closed his eyes again, leaning into the lean chest in front of him and falling back asleep to the sound of his boyfriends' heartbeats.


End file.
